Scrapbooking With Bunga (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes, Scrapbooking With Bunga. Transcript #1 Kion (Narrating): '''Scrapbooking With Bunga. My Scrapbook (Transcript) '''Bunga: I'm always scrapbooking memories of fantabulous fabulous times. All of my friends and adventures are there. It's Bunga-rific treasure trove of moments so rare... I keep a hap-hap-happy scrapbook full of sun sun sunny times and with jin jin jingly songs to sings with fun fun funny rhymes and with my hap-hap-happy scrapbook what I mostly love to do It saves saves saves every memory on each page and share them all with you like the time we went bouncing in the snow or fighting a balloon scarecrow rolling in the mud with Hamu-u-u-u! and boxing every villains too! In my hap-hap-happy scrapbook full of special souvenirs there are fun fantabulous pictures and stuff I've treasured through the years. And with my hap-hap-happy scrapbook what I mostly love to do It saves saves every memory Bunga-rific page and share them all with you so you can be hap-hap-happy... Hap-hap-happy too! (Yeah!) Transcript #2 Bunga: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! How I love, love, love my scrapbook. It's full of artistical and musical memories of my most favorite times and tunes and a word game. There's one special in each song but you gotta try and find 'em. Ooh, look at this! This is one of my favorite pages. It's the fun, fun, fun day I taught everybody my favorite word "Zuka Zama". Zuka Zama (Transcript) Bunga: Transcript #3 Teke Ruka Teleza (Transcript) Bunga: Transcript #4 Cat of a Kind (Transcript) Kion: Transcript #5 Bunga: Yeah, nothing is more sweeter than true love, and you know what there's at least one guy who's always knows how to make an entrance on love and that's my favorite detective: Detective Private Eye. Detective Private Eye Always Gets His Man (Transcript) Bunga: Detective Private Eye And I can tell ya from experience That now and then A crook can cook an evil plan But the minute they do They should know They'll never get away with it 'Cause Detective Private Eye always gets the man 'Cause under the kind A guy To ever get bamboozled by An elaby, a clever or an honest faith And to triggered the book They try That I would get confusel by And Detective Private Eye always cracks the case And it's always well ble-e-e-essed the ti-i-ime When most detectives wouldn't quit When something suspicious found or some new clue I found Tells me how the pieces fit It's a heck of a job To be The one they all come running to The bestest Case-solver since Crime again But that's all I can do To do The job that I was born to do And Detective Private Eye always gets the man Detective Private Eye always gets the man. (Yeah) Transcript #6 I Wanna Scare Myself (Transcript) Bunga: Transcript #7 Better in Stereo (Transcript) Bunga: Transcript #8 The Love of Your Beholder (Transcript) Rafiki: Transcript #9 Every Night’s An Adventure! (Transcript) Romeo: Transcript 10 Bunga: You and Me (Transcript) Transcript #11 My Scrapbook (Reprise) (Transcript) Bunga: How to Make a Scrapbook with Bunga (Transcript) Bunga: Hello, and welcome to "Scrapbooking with Bunga"! Now let me show the features! Scrapbooking is kind of like making up a story, that's all about your favorite times. It's fun and easy, and you can do it, but you gotta have a grown up to help with the hard parts. Heh, at least the littler ones. First, you gotta collect stuff you love: drawings, pictures of your most special pals, happy birthday cards, little bits of wrapping paper, trading cards, buttons, balloons, feathers, comic books, leaves,... shall I keep going? Speaking of which, there is no wrong kind of stuff, just as along you can paste and squuuishh it down into a book. Keep all of your treasures together in a special place, that way you'll always know when to find them. Now it's time to round up all the scrapbooking supplies, most of which you'll find around the house like pens, markers, glue sticks, colored and patterned papers... Oh, and don't forget the safety scissors either, the plain kind or the fancy cutting kind and your favorite stickers, punch-outs, and ink-pad stamps for decorating. Make a scene through your page, something like: "The Scenes I Love", "My Birthday Party", "A Day At Starlight Beach" or "My Pals and Me". Come on, let's make a page together. We’ll call it "The Un-Bunga-Lievable Moment". (chuckled) Now, let's see. (gasps) An eyepatch from my friend: Tigger, a fancy bow tie from the gift shop (gasps) and a photograph of none other then everyone's favorite: me. Start by making the picture frame, we'll use the safety scissors to this colored paper into a rectangle that's just a tiny bit bigger than the picture, and then we'll cut this wrapping paper into a bigger rectangle shape and maybe we can use the fancy scissors. Then put the little paper onto top of the big paper, put the photo on top, and there you have it: a picture perfect picture frame. Now let's how it... Whoa! Pretty good, everyone. Now we'll cut some yellow paper that reminds me of the sun. (gasps) It will be the perfect spot for Tigger's eyepatch! Now let's try the bow tie right there, or maybe over there. You know, having stuff goes is part of the fun, but just remember to not stick anything down, until you know where you want it stuck, that you can keep redecorating the page, until it's just the way you want it. Got it, and there. Wow! That is the most Un-Bunga-Lievable page I've ever seen! Glue down the wrapping paper, then colored paper, then photograph, then the tie, then sun, then the eyepatch, and then we're ready to do the fun part. Ooh, these punch-outs of Jasiri, Kion, and Aggro are super. How about some diamond shapes to go under them. You know everyone will be outstanding standing out there on the page. Now, add a sticker here and there, then add the ink-pad stamps. Say this page look Fantastic, for my name's not B to the U to the N to the G to the A: Bunga, which it is. Now that you’re ready to scrapbooking, go out there and have some memory find fun! Zuka Zama!Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kion